Conflictions
by S.A.Hikari
Summary: Set after FANG. Major SPOILERS. Max is hopeless. Her soul mate is gone, possibly forever, and there's nothing she can do about it. Meanwhile, Dylan is keeping a secret from her. The secret that Fang is actually only one simple phone call away.
1. Tears and Broken Cell Phones

New Maximum Ride Fanfiction from S. A. Hikari

After I read Fang, I was really sad. Why? Because I love the characters so much. I love the characters of books and movies much more than any plot or story could. You connect with them. *SPOILERS* After Fang left, I felt like I could never read about him again. Granted, he was a little cliché, Tall, Dark, and Handsome anime boy. But, after reading the manga, and stories that all of you have supplied, especially my favorite Maximum Ride Fanfiction done by Phoenix Fanatic- Diary of a Lovesick Mutant. (Everyone go read it!) I really felt like he was being ripped from me. So what could I do? Fanfiction, naturally! After all, it IS fixing what the author got wrong.

So please enjoy it!

Note- there is a small time skip of four months. I wanted to take on the challenge of going through the grieving process, not like skipping 20 years.

Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride.

* * *

I cried.

For four months I cried. Nonstop. There was nothing that could make me feel better. Not my mom's chocolate chip cookies, not Iggy's smooth, encouraging words, not even Dylan's world famous hugs.

I didn't even want to see Angel. Every time I looked at her face, the barrel of a gun stared me down. I couldn't get that evil look of my precious baby out of my head.

I sobbed harder.

I heard his voice in my head. _Max… Max… what are you doing that for? I'm right here…_

But when I opened my eyes, it was just another illusion.

My thoughts drove me to hate him. I removed my face from the tear-soaked pillow, positive that I looked a mess, and stomped over to the window.

I ripped my curtains open and threw up.

I gagged. "FANG!" I screamed, "FANG! FANG! FANG! FANG! FANG! I hate you! Do you hear? I'm going to kill you! FANG!"

I heard a commotion from outside my door. "She's yelling again!" Iggy's voice said.

Dylan knocked my door open. "Max! Max, are you okay? Oh my gosh, are you sick?"

My flock, minus one, grabbed my arms and tried to drag me away from the window. My loud cries turned to pathetic whimpers. "Oh, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang… I love you, Fang, Fang, Fang, I love you."

* * *

_Bleep Bleep _ "Fang, are you there?"

An all too familiar face appeared on the mini-screen. "Yeah, how is Max?"

Dylan tried to hide his distaste. That **would** be the first thing he asks about.

"Not too good. She was yelling again today."

He looked away. "Again?" He shuddered. "I don't suppose, you would tell me what she said?"

Dylan sighed. "If you really want to know… she screamed your name several times, told you she hates you, and is going to kill you, but as we were trying to put her to sleep, she murmured "I love you" twice.

The sparkles under his eyes indicated tears, but still he looked strong. "Oh, I wish I could see her."

Dylan practically shouted into his viewing cell phone. "Don't be ridiculous, Fang! You know why you can't do that!"

"It can't be any worse than it is **now**," he muttered under his breath.

"If you come back, or if she even SEES you, everything will go down hill. She'll be completely out of commission!"

"OH YEAH? I wouldn't say she's DANDY right now either!"

"I'm done talking to you, Fang. I'll speak with you later." Dylan hung up without waiting for Fang's goodbye. He threw the tiny flip phone across the room and dropped his face into his hands.

It was SO selfish. Dylan hated himself for doing this, although he wasn't exactly doing it for himself, still it felt completely wrong. He had begun to care for the whole flock, especially Max, and this was the best for all of them. But Max, oh man, she was gorgeous. To witness her fighting, her skill, had been breathtaking . He knew it was horrible to keep her love away from her.

But he also knew that **he **loved her.

It felt so right to him. What he didn't know was if it was real love or not. Was this simply programmed in his brain when he was being 'constructed', or was this real feelings? He couldn't tell. He was less that one year old! Puberty is bad enough, but to not even have a chance to get used to life before you have to go through it, well that was just unfair.

As he had been told by his "teachers" at the lab where he was born, it was his destiny to be with Max. To help her lead a flock, be it hers, or an entirely new one. But, it was about time he made his own future. He just… didn't know how.

* * *

Fang nearly broke his phone when he chucked it at a rock. That Dylan! Who does he think he is, trying to decide what's best for the flock when he's only been there for a couple months? Not like Fang, Max's right hand man since they could see each other.

His shoulders quivered as he took an uneven breath.

Dylan was right though. It would only make it worse if he was there. Max would be all over him before you could say peek-a-boo.

He was starting to think that their own personal "flock of two" was a good idea.

No, he should just watch from afar, admiring Max and getting constant check-ups from the bane of his existence, Dylan.

But could he really keep this up for 20 years? Could he really watch Max grow and fall in love with someone else, or even worse, Dylan, as was bound to happen?

He didn't think so.

But hopefully, he's either gotten killed, or forgotten all about her by then.

Too bad he knew that he could never forget her. It was impossible. Max's soft hair, tempting lips, and irresistible attitude, made that thought pure fantasy.

So the only thing left was for him to die.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, not really wanting to see the world beyond my own thoughts. That world didn't have Fang, staring at me oh so amorously.

Instead, Dylan appeared. He smiled.

"Hey… what's up?"

I broke eye contact and pushed him away as I got out of bed.

I looked at him with a hint of malevolence. "It was her… she sedated me, didn't she?"

He came closer; his hands were in his pockets. "We had no choice. Angel had to. You could have seriously hurt us." He said.

I could come up with nothing witty to say at that point, so I just grunted at him.

He stared at his feet. "You… almost killed yourself."

My head shot up to look at him, my mouth hanging slightly open. "I…I did?"

We connected eyes again. "Yeah. Right as you were falling asleep, you jumped up, ran to the window, wings hidden by the way, and nearly jumped out. Your eyes- you looked like you were in a trance." He walked closer to me, and rested his forehead on my shoulder. His arms pulled me into a secure hug. "It was scary, Max. Please- don't ever do that again."

It was shocking. Me? Commit suicide?

I stopped to think. It did make sense. With Fang gone, my life was empty. Would I really subconsciously kill myself?

Yes. Yes I would.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it! If you liked it, a review would be even more appreciated!

Sincerely,

Secret Author Hikari


	2. Assistance and Unseeing Eyes

Maximum Ride DOES NOT belong to me. Who do you think I am? Elvis Presley?

(-insert space here-)

Iggy couldn't sleep; not with Max in the other room like that.

She hadn't begun yelling tonight. Yet, at least. All he could think about was how pitiful she really was. Lying in bed, thinking of only how much she needed Fang there, by her side as she slept.

He closed his unseeing eyes.

Just as he was about to drift off into sleep…

"Fang… com'ere."

Iggy shot back awake.

"Fang. I need you for a second."

Iggy rubbed his eyes of sleep crust. He flipped the heavy comforter off his body and was suddenly greeted by the cold. He didn't want to leave his bed. He walked up to Dylan's portion of the room. If anyone really knew how to deal with her needs, it was him. He was about to wake Dylan, but by his exhausted snoring he could tell that this was his only sleep in who knows how long. He always did it- like the mother tending to a crying baby.

He stretched, yawned, and made his way to Max's room. If he could help Max, that might prove his usefulness a slight bit. Plus, he really did want to help. He walked down the hall, counting his steps so he knew exactly where to turn to grasp the doorknob. He turned it and opened the door. It let out a slightly cool draft. There she was, mumbling quietly to herself in her sleep.

This time it was rather odd. Max was talking to Fang as if he'd never left- like he was right next to her, or close enough to be able to hear her. It was sad, really.

"Psst! Max! Wake up, you're dreaming."

She didn't stir. He walked up to her side, sort of unclear as to what he was supposed to do. Iggy grabbed her shoulders and was about to shake her awake, when she murmured, "Fang." She sounded happy. She was using a rather seductive voice. Iggy's nerves became hot spots. Her hands went up to touch his. His fingers intensified the sensation and Iggy gasped.

"I'm so glad you're here. I had a bad dream that you were gone."

It was almost too much for him. She needed so bad. Iggy tried to talk to her. "Max, I'm not…"

However he was silenced as her hands went to his shoulders, and ever so slowly pulled him down close to her sleeping face. Iggy almost stumbled. He was bending very low.

She had never touched him this way before. His heart started to pound out of his chest as blood rushed to his cheeks and he felt himself blush. Iggy felt her warm breath on his lips as she exhaled peacefully in a dreamlike happiness.

His thoughts raced. This was Max, the most powerful of all of them, their leader, and here he was, lowly Iggy, inches away from a kiss with her. It was wrong, inappropriate, like the alpha and omega of a wolf pack together. He couldn't deny that he didn't, at least, think about wanting to be with her. It seemed to be a natural want, sort of like something that everyone ached for at some point, like a million dollars or knowing how to fly. He sighed. Maybe that was a bad example. Iggy did have the urges once in a while to have her like that. But, she had Fang and it was never an option. Maybe… now that Fang is gone…

Iggy's thoughts vanished into a nervous panic as Max pulled him closer, and suddenly, their lips touched and they were kissing.

Iggy loved this sensation. He'd never done this before. Max pulled him tight to her, and she murmured some words that Iggy couldn't understand.

He couldn't believe it. Max was kissing him. Wasn't that impossible?

Then she opened her mouth, and uttered something he **did** understand.

It was a subtle cry of "Fang…"

That was the realization. She wasn't kissing him, not really. She was making out with Fang in her dreamland, where he was there everyday, and Iggy was taking advantage of that.

He tried to pull away to wake her but she countered and he fell over, on her bed, practically on top of her. It was rather uncomfortable as she hugged him like a pillow to her body. Is this what Max and Fang did all the time?

"Aahh! Max!"

"Stay here, Fang. With me. Don't leave."

He couldn't say anything, until-

"IGGY! What the HELL are you doing?" A fierce male voice echoed through the house.

That woke Max up.

Iggy swung around, and Dylan's voice, sounding shocked, blared at him. "Iggy how could you?"

Then he realized how awkward he must look. He was on top of Max, in her bed, and was making out with her.

He got off Max. "Hey, it wasn't my fault!"

Max was thoroughly confused. "Iggy, what's going on? What were you doing?"

He looked back at her, even if he couldn't see her. She didn't remember. Not a thing about what had just happened. His mouth was open, and he blushed heavily again.

Max looked him over, up and down. He looked baffled, but she even nearly deluded herself that she was looking at Fang. They had the same muscled body and perfectly shaped face. She came to a realization. Iggy wasn't half bad in the attractive department.

"I came here to check on her because I heard her talking. You were asleep! I didn't want to bother you. When I tried to wake her up, she pulled me down and kissed me!"

Max blinked. Is that really what happened? She blushed.

Dylan marched into Max's room.

"LIAR!"

Iggy was horrified. "No! That's the truth!"

Dylan grabbed Iggy's pajama collar and brought him up close to his head. He wound back his fist.

Ig had no idea what was happening until Dylan's knuckles collided with his face. It felt like his nose was collapsing and he bit his tongue "Arrg!"

He fell out of Dylan's grasp and onto the carpeted floor.

Max looked at him with concern. Blood dripped out of his nose and mouth. He stared off into his darkness, frightened of being punched again. Dylan went up to him, and put his foot on Iggy's chest. "I swear, if you ever do that again, you'll get a lot more than just a pitiful knock on the nose. Got that?"

Iggy attempted to wipe the blood off his face, but it just spread around to his cheek. He nodded vigorously, his straight blond hair bouncing in the wake.

Dylan pulled him off the floor. His eyes pierced the air in Iggy's direction, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see the glare. Even so, Iggy got chills. It's not hard to tell when someone gives you a look like that. "Good. Now go get cleaned up." Dylan gestured to the door.

Iggy made his way out, no doubt to the bathroom to wash the blood off his face. Max looked to Dylan, with a nasty scowl on her face. He looked like he was poised to kill something. "Why did you do that, Dylan? He didn't mean to do that, it was an accident!"

He gave her an evil eye, not unlike the one recently shot at Iggy. "Really? Do you honestly believe him?"

Max began to shout. He was starting to get on her nerves. "How could I not? I TRUST him, Dylan!"

"He was talking advantage of you, Max!"

"He was trying to help me!"

Dylan stomped up to her. His eyes were so stern, intense, and handsome even. "Sometimes, you are just so infuriating! Don't you realize that I'm attempting to protect you?"

Max broke the serious eye contact and looked away. "Well, maybe I don't need protecting, ever thought about that?"

Dylan grabbed Max's shoulders and forced her to look at him. "You are vulnerable right now! Anyone could get at'cha if they wanted to. Look at this situation!"

"I don't need you to tell me what to do!" Max snapped.

"You're insane! Of COURSE you do."

Max threw her arms up in the air. "I can't believe you. You're so ignorant."

At that point Dylan grabbed her wrists, pulled her close up to his breast, and kissed her on the mouth, rather roughly. Max was grossly offended. She grabbed his cheeks, and tore him from her.

Dylan glared at her. His eyes were partially hidden from view by his forehead. He brought his thumb up to his mouth and wiped away a little spittle and some blood. "See what I mean? You are vulnerable. I was able to do that with no problem."

Dylan considered that the final word and he turned to walk away.

Max stood shocked, not truly believing what just happened, but she could not deny one thing- he was right. At least, about the vulnerable part.

(-Insert Space Here-)

And that is the end of chapter two of conflictions. Sorry that it takes so dang long, but this is what I consider fun and you can't really have fun like this on a daily basis. It takes a while for me to cook this stuff up.

Sorry for those of you who don't like Miggy. I find it kind of interesting. I mean, I do love Fax and I am a faithful fan, but it's like watching your favorite movie every day, again and again. It's great, but once in a while you want to see something new and maybe something rebellious :) Bwahahahaha.

This story is Fax, don't get me wrong, but don't be surprised to see a little bit of Miggy in there. I prefer one-sided Miggy, so you Fax fans don't have to worry too much.

Sorry for my rant!

Hope you enjoyed the story. ^^

-S. A. Hikari


End file.
